Something To Talk About 3
Something To Talk About 3 Something To Talk About 3 is a 2018 American animated family adventure film produced by 20th Century Fox and Maldonado Studios. Plot SpongeBob wakes up, as well as Gary, as he blows a trumpet in his face. He tells the world he is ready. He sees Squidward getting a package in the mail, with the Norton erroneously pronouncing his last name as "Tennisballs." SpongeBob questions that Squidward's last name is "Tentacles,". He opens the cage, which contains a snail named Snellie. Patrick checks out Squidward's new snail. SpongeBob sees this and tells Gary that he has a new little playmate. However, Squidward immediately protests and explains that Snellie is a purebred of the highest pedigree and that she is going to be entered in the Bikini Bottom Snail Race on Sunday and she will win it. SpongeBob says that he can't enter Gary because Sunday is laundry day. Squidward then tells SpongeBob that he can't enter Gary because Gary is a "mutt," which offends SpongeBob. He asks what makes Squidward think Gary couldn't win. Squidward says the paper. Patrick reads Snellie's pedigree certificate and misreads Squidward's name as "Tentpoles," which makes Squidward angry again. SpongeBob decides to enter Gary into the snail race. Patrick also decides to enter into the competition. SpongeBob (wearing a fake mustache and a coach's outfit) tells Gary to start training now, even calling him a 'lady' to demean him, which causes a walking Sandy to decide to kick SpongeBob's butt the following day, but she doesn't know why. SpongeBob makes a shake with weird ingredients and gives it to Gary, but Gary runs to the living room. Patrick shows SpongeBob his snail, which is a rock. Patrick says he has nerves of steel. SpongeBob decides to train Gary as hard as he can. On the day of the race, Gary is exhausted from SpongeBob's brutal training. During the race, his eyes burst like a balloon, then his shell breaks open, revealing a car engine and he spins out of control, leaving skid marks. SpongeBob, seeing the error of his ways, tells Gary that he can stop now, but Gary keeps on going, loses control of himself, hits the wall and explodes completely. An upset SpongeBob runs up to him onto the track, which the announcer says that it's an "automatic disqualification." and embraces him, crying. Snellie, who is almost at the finish line, turns around to help Gary, and the two instantly fall in love. Squidward is shocked at this and walks onto the track, and SpongeBob says to him, "Looks like you and I are in-laws, eh, Squidward?" Squidward then sees that, much to his surprise, Patrick's rock won the race. Patrick was then very proud of his rock. Squidward is very upset by this, but Patrick then tells Squidward that he had the trophy engraved to him, and gives it to him, knowing how much Squidward wanted to win. Squidward thanks, Patrick, but then reads the trophy, which reads "The 1st place Snail Racing cup presented to Squidward... TORTELLINI?!" He groans and says "Will I ever win?," and they all start laughing and then Sandy suddenly appears onscreen kicking SpongeBob into the air yelling "That's for yesterday, SquarePants!" Pinkie Pie and the other veteran players of the circus series suddenly find themselves struggling to win against next-generation rookies like Tigers, who utilize advanced technology and modern training methods. As Tiger's breakout success attracts other rookies to the series, most of the veterans either retire or are fired to make way for the new generation. In the final show of the season, Pinkie Pie desperately attempts to overtake Tiger but loses control and suffers a violent crash, leaving him badly injured, that made Sara upset. The next morning, Neptune barges into the Krusty Krab 2 and threatens Mr. Krabs for his alleged thievery. SpongeBob arrives and chastises Mr. Krabs under the influence of an ice cream headache, but seeing his boss's life at risk, he promises Neptune that he will retrieve the crown from Shell City. Neptune is convinced by his daughter Mindy to spare Mr. Krabs for the time being and freezes him instead, ordering SpongeBob to return with the crown in six days. Soon after SpongeBob and Patrick leave for Shell City, Plankton steals the Krabby Patty formula and uses it to produce and sell Krabby Patties at his restaurant, the Chum Bucket. He also gives away free "Chum Bucket Helmets" to customers, which are actually mind-control devices that Plankton activates to control Bikini Bottom's residents and take over the city. As their journey continues, SpongeBob and Patrick reach a dangerous, monster-filled trench. Coming to the conclusion that they cannot complete their quest due to their immaturity, they tearfully give up. Mindy arrives at the trench and tells SpongeBob and Patrick of Plankton's plan. She pretends to magically turn them into men by giving them seaweed mustaches. At the Krusty Krab 2, King Neptune arrives to execute Mr. Krabs, but SpongeBob and Patrick return with the crown just before he is able to do so. They confront Plankton, who drops a mind-control bucket on Neptune, enslaving him. Before Plankton can direct Neptune to kill them, SpongeBob accepts his childlike nature and bursts into song ("Goofy Goober Rock"), transforming into an electric guitar-wielding wizard. He shoots lasers from his guitar, destroying the mind-controlling helmets and freeing Neptune and Bikini Bottom's residents from Plankton's rule. Plankton tries to escape, but is stepped on and crushed by other citizens. Plankton is arrested and Neptune thanks SpongeBob for his bravery. Neptune thaws out Mr. Krabs, who makes SpongeBob manager of the Krusty Krab 2 in gratitude. Cast Sara Gimenez Tom Kenny - (SpongeBob) Clancy Brown - (Mr. Krabs) Rodger Bumpass - (Squidward) Bill Fagerbakke - (Patrick Star) Mr. Lawrence - (Plankton) Jill Talley - (Karen) Carolyn Lawrence - (Sandy) Mary Jo Catlett - (Mrs. Puff) Release Date: The film was released on July 18, 2018 Home Video 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Maldonado Studios first released Something To Talk About 3 on DVD on January 1, 2019. Reviews It got great reviews from critics and got a 91% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Movie Grade Something To Talk About 3 Got an '''"A" '''in The Maldonado Grade BookCategory:Maldonado Studios